


红线

by 24601stare



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24601stare/pseuds/24601stare
Summary: 金英助x吕焕雄和金建学x吕焕雄，慎入
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 24





	红线

**Author's Note:**

> 金英助x吕焕雄和金建学x吕焕雄，慎入

接过已经瘫软的爱人时，金建学闻到一股酒精和麝香混杂的气味，他皱起眉，将骨节分明的修长手指探入吕焕雄的后穴轻轻搅动，换来了怀中的人缩成更加小的一团和断断续续带着气音的呻吟。

“去酒吧了吗，吕焕雄——”

明明清楚年长的哥哥就是去酒吧带回了吕焕雄，却还是故意板起了脸，连称呼都变得不像以往一样亲昵。

闻言，吕焕雄瞬间睁大了眼睛，被金英助操到混沌的脑袋也稍稍找回了些理智，一只手紧紧抓着金建学挽起的袖子，语气中带上些慌乱和紧张。

“哥、我只是...我...”

金建学将吕焕雄放入温暖的水中，用一个满载了侵略性的亲吻堵住他接下去的所有话语，埋在温暖体内的手指生疏地按压寻找着让怀中爱人疯狂的一点，在感受到吕焕雄完全不起作用的挣扎后，金建学结束了这个近乎夺取了所有氧气的亲吻，用手指狠狠按上了那处腺体。

在已经经历一次高强度的性爱后，突如其来的高潮像一张网，裹住吕焕雄的心脏狠狠收紧。吕焕雄仰起脖子，露出脆弱的喉结，腰上或轻或重的指痕还未消退，像是楼上的那位rapper嚣张地彰显自己在吕焕雄身上留下的痕迹，情动的痕迹。

烦躁来得突然，金建学已经来不及等待吕焕雄从仅仅被玩弄后穴就干高潮的羞耻中回过神，他抽出手指几乎迫不及待地跨进浴缸，用力将吕焕雄抱在自己腿上，扶着早已勃起的性器抵在湿软的入口一寸寸插入，粗重呼吸尽数洒在爱人的肩上，不顾吕焕雄的哭泣哀求，直至完全填满高热的甬道才肯放松稍许。

湿滑的甬道紧紧裹着性器，方才高潮过的地方被毫不留情地打开，温水顺着插入灌进小穴，逼着吕焕雄还在不应期的性器又一次吐出些透明的前液，红着眼圈狠狠地咬在金建学的肩上发泄无处安放的快感。金建学吃痛，倒吸了一口气，一只手掰开他的牙齿逼迫他发出淫荡又崩溃的呻吟，一只手贴上了吕焕雄腰上的指痕，狠狠操进最深的地方，肉体拍击的声音混杂水声，吕焕雄发出小兽般的呜咽，挂着泪珠的睫毛像是蝴蝶翅膀一般脆弱地颤抖。

太美了。

像是将天使染上情欲，亲手摧毁那份圣洁，令人着迷上瘾，如同终于盛开的罂粟，一旦尝试就永远无法戒除。

“身体...变得好奇怪...啊...！那里、呜...不行...哈...哥...哥哥...放过我...又要——！！”

坐在金建学上的姿势让吕焕雄根本无法逃离，年轻舞者柔软腰身的扭动只能让性器操进更深的地方，带来更加强烈的快感。淫言浪语不断从那张红艳的口中吐出，刺激金建学更加兴奋地将吕焕雄拽进情欲的漩涡，抿着唇狠狠擦过腺体撞在深处，带起吕焕雄阵阵战栗。

性器已经被恶劣的哥哥撸着射了数次，敏感地哪怕是水流拂过都能让吕焕雄弓起身子崩溃地哭出来，双手紧紧扣着金建学的肩膀早就喊哑了嗓子，断断续续地求着哥哥别再操了。金建学轻轻按压了一下吕焕雄的小腹，见人意料之中挣扎想要逃离，抱着人起身就这插入的姿势抵着腺体将他转了半圈，让两条修长的双腿挂在自己臂弯，跨出浴缸站在坐便器前面，咬着耳朵舌头故意舔着耳廓发出啧啧水声。

“要尿出来了吗，焕雄...。”

“没关系的，都给我看吧。”

“我爱你。”

听见终于变得温柔的低沉声音，甬道里的性器更是加快了操弄的速度，吕焕雄的双手死死扣住有力的小臂，金建学低沉充斥着爱意的话语不断在耳边响起，终于在一声拔高的尖叫后将透明的体液射在坐便器里。金建学被甬道绞地终于忍不住，将精液尽数灌入吕焕雄的身体，逼迫爱人再度攀上一个小高潮。

终于好好清洗了已经累到不行的吕焕雄，将他裹上毯子抱到房间里，金英助早就准备好了吹风机，指指闹钟给了金建学一个谴责的眼神。金建学有些心虚地别过脑袋，将香香软软的吕焕雄轻轻放在床上，金英助打开吹风机的最低档暖风，把已经趋向粉色的头发吹干，同时金建学仔细擦干了爱人的身体。

他们分别躺在吕焕雄的身边，像是终于找到了归宿，一起当练习生的羁绊和成为队友与爱人的红线连在一起，成为了他们。

“我爱你。”“我爱你。”  
“我爱你们。”

“晚安，我的爱人。”


End file.
